


Lighthouse

by spnsmile



Series: Hey Purgatory 2.0 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean completely  breaks down after his prayer. And Cas?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hey Purgatory 2.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Lighthouse

_I just can't stop it..._

Dean breaks, finally drowning in the tempest and rush of emotions he's kept at bay for so long. His useless knees buckle on the hard ground, slumping down with shuddering breath and quivering lips in a moment of weakness. He leans his wet, heavy eyes on his arms, his grip on the gun loosening as he takes a moment to control the rapid movement of his chest. 

He's lost. He is incapable of doing anything now. Incapable of doing right by his friends, by his family, by the world. He is Incapable of rising up to the surface of the ocean trying to pull him down the bottom, relentless waves turbulently hits him from all sides, giving him no chance to save himself, he thinks he has no right doing that. He just keeps drowning. 

A tempting feeling to just lay down and crumble seizes him. That one dangerous thought of finally ending, thought of just letting go and leave everything behind begins to sound comforting. Maybe he should just... 

His instincts warn him of a presence behind, but half his mind has already given up the prospect of fighting. He just can't do anything right anymore. Not with being a hunter, now with saving the world. So go ahead. 

Take him. 

A sharp slashing sound. Dean doesn't even check if his head is still intact when someone grabs him sharply from behind and tugs him backwards to the dull light of the sky. 

Half blinded, Dean stares at a pair of dazzling blue eyes like a lighthouse in the dizzying maze. The firm grip on his shoulder pulls him back to the epicenter of his reality, his warm breath and solid touch a reminder to that one single truth Dean has been trying to hold on all his life: he isn't alone. 

When Dean is able to, he looks back. He sees Castiel staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open in midsurprise like he thinks Dean is dead. The blue eyes fixates on Dean's face, inquiring and searching at the same time. Worried. Full of concern.

Why? He let Cas down many times... 

The angel takes one look in his damp face, the red rims of his eyes then everywhere like he is checking for something. Immediately, Castiel's eyes are on him again. 

"Dean."

The bone crushing hug that followed the break of emotions on the angel's blank face is more than Dean could ask for. Castiel embraces him like the space between them is a sin and he doesn't mean to let go. His light chases away all Dean's darkness in that one single moment, one single touch, he saves Dean from himself. 

Dean's dam water works won't stop once it starts. He clutches on Castiel's trenchcoat, clawing his back like he's the air keeping him alive. He cries and calls Castiel's name. The angel cradles him, whispering soothig words in his ears. And when Dean says they've lost, ten minutes and it's over, he is surprised to hear Castiel chuckle and pull back. 

Looking at each other for a moment, the angel looks down between them to his hand. Dean's eyes widen when Castiel offers him something he has been clutching on his other hand. It looks digusting the way it's shaped like a human organ, but understanding sweeps on the hunter's face. 

"Cas..."

The angel nods and hands it to Dean. The hunter takes it while Castiel wordlessly swipes a thumb on his tear stricken face with a determined look. Dean stares at the angel who's always come when he calls, the angel who nevers stops giving him everything. The only other being that has never left his side when his dire is need. 

_Castiel._

"The fight is not over, Dean. I'm still here fighting beside you. I told you once, I will tell you again. You always have me. Beginning to end. I am with you."

_Castiel_

Dean heaves another sigh, but this time it's not hopelessness that grips him tight. He grabs Castiel's shoulder and embraces his angel with tears rolling down hotly on Cas' shoulder.

There are no words he could say. So he calls Castiel's name again and again. Castiel holds him for a moment, then tenses. With a deep sigh, Cas leans back to him.

"I can hear you, Dean."

Dean lets all his emotions pour unreserved and unstoppable. Castiel gasps and sniffs on his shoulder too as he listens. Dean knows his angel, knows Castiel is more than happy. So he gives more because Cas is giving more than life. He gave him back hope and the ability to believe in them. Castiel's right. Nothing in this moment feels made up. Nothing in this moment feels fake.

They make it true. They make it real. 

With one final sigh, Castiel then pulls Dean up with strength enough to lift the world. 

He leads Dean to the rift and with a hand not letting go, as tight as how the world made them be from the beginning they met. Both hunter and angel exits the land of the monsters with profound bond so bright, it intimidates and keeps at bay any other dark force that tries to threatens them, until the rift closes. 

Dean is once again in safe and warm hands of his bestfriend, Cas. 


End file.
